User blog:Skipaleeto/The Strongest Cards In Injustice
Since the release of the controversial Superman card, there have been disputes as to what the strongest card is, well here is my list of the 10 strongest cards in the game to date. These are just the cards that I believe the strongest, if I missed anyone that you believe deserves a spot, be sure to let me know! I have disclosed my reasoning for why each of these characters deserve to be on this list. #1: Superman-Injustice 2 2800 Stat total (3780 with Passive) I shouldn't even have to explain why this character tops off the list, the stats speak for themselves. This card, if paired with 4th World or healing gear, becomes an unkillable tank that works great as a shield to stall opponents while team-mates charge their power bars. #2: Batman-Arkham-Knight 2500 Stat Total This is by far the most versatile character in the entire game. He can fit into any team perfectly to assume any role, or complete any task. #3: The Flash-Metahuman 2400 Stat Total This character, while equipped with basic attack damage gear, can output an insane DPS after reaching his max speed. #4: Aquaman-Injustice 2 2800 Stat Total This character has amazing stats as well as the ability to singlehandedly counter any and all DOT teams. #5: Scorpion-MKX 2200 Stat Total (2760 with Passive) This character has great stats, and with his passive can become an incredible tank at a high enough elite, as well as the ability to slowly drain away at his opponents health with critical DOT. #6: Raven-TT 2600 Stat Total Teen Titans Raven has a great stats, as well as boasting a great passive. Her passive allows her to heal from blows as well as dishing out plenty of painful special attacks. #7: Raven-Prime 2050 Stat Total Raven has by far the lowest stat total of anyone else on this list, however she has one of the most powerful passive abilities in the game. When used properly, she is able to defeat opponents infinitely more powerful than her despite her promotion or level. #8: Batman-DOJ 2500 Stat Total Overall a great card, Dawn Of Justice Batman Boasts excellent stats, can shrug off special attacks, and strike back even harder than before with a stunning counter-attack. #9: Deathstroke-AO 1950 Stat Total (2426 with Passive) Many players have feared this card in multiplayer since its initial release. With his passive, Arkham Origins Deathstroke has an overwhelming attack stat as well as a solid health stat. The real highlight of this card is that when paired with the right gear, Deathstroke's SP1 can OHKO almost any opponent. #10: Shazam Prime 2300 Stat Total Shazam may not be what he used to, however anyone who remembers the early meta of the game knows what a beast this card can be. When paired with KJJ as well as Special Attack boosting gear, this card can output an insane amount of damage from Specials after his super move is activated. Category:Blog posts